Mirror Mirror in the Dark
by Progota
Summary: "'Let the rage consume you, control you, become you...' he continued. The boy smiled insanely and fell in."  Snapped/Dark!Canada!  with a bit of America...


**Oh Snapped Canada is truely sexy, da?~**

**After looking at some Snapped Canada pic i just HAD to write a fic about it! HOW CAN YOU NOT?  
><strong>**Well I hope this turned out well! I tried my best! OH and srry for the mistakes I tried hard not to make any but I am still only well...human?**

**BACK TO THE POINT! Plz Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>His reflection was dark. His purple eyes glowed red with madness. His heart turned black with vengeance and he was lost with the feeling of worthlessness. He just sat there head down in front of the mirror and smiled.<p>

Nothing could save him.

Not anymore.

"What's wrong?" the voice sang. He looked up from the ground to wear the voice was heard.

"Nothing~" He sang back. He wasn't alone. The empty blackness, the shadows, the lost soul of anger and emptiness. He stood behind him in his reflection, a place where is heart lay was empty and his eyes glowed red as well. He was the same shape as the small male but he wasn't human.

No, not anymore.

The shadow chuckled at the response.

"If you say so." He says lifting his shoulders and shrugged, red eyes shifting to look around the room.

"Say…" the figure turned back to looked at the crouched boy.

"Yes?" It asked.

"How is it that you can see me?" He asked. The figure chuckled knelt down to bring the boy in a cold embrace.

"Silly boy." He laughed as the boy continued to smile.

"What's so funny?" the boy asked tilting his head ever so slightly.

"You ask why I can see you, no? Boy. Let me tell you." The boy dug himself closer to the shadow sinking into the empty mass.

"I am you!" He laughed. The boy smiled grew intensely, he now grinned from ear to ear.

"Is that so?" He began to laugh.

"Dear boy." The shadow said tenderly embracing him a bit harder. "We are the same."

"I know." He answered.

"You are easily forgotten."

"I know"

"Yet you stand there and smile?"

"Not anymore."

The shadow was taken back but grinned.

"Why's that?" He dared to ask.

The boy laughed.

"They shall feel the pain I are the ones that caused it for that matter." He answered. The shadow smirked.

"Good boy." That shadowed cooed as he patted him on the head slowly consuming him.

"If you are me…" the boy began as the shadow listen closely "then I am you."

The shadow seemed a bit confused but chuckled.

"Yes seems that way." He laughed.

"But." The boy interjected. "You are the dark part of me."

The shadow's smiled widened immensely as his eyes began to glow brighter.

"Yes!" He laughed. "I am the part of you that hasn't been seen! The part that longs for revenge! The part that contains all the feeling of anger and vengeance!"The shadow yelled.

"That side sounds nice." The boy smiled as he closed his eyes.

"It is." The shadow smirked. They boy began to feel drowsy yet overcome my something so great yet incredibly dark.

"Fall into the darkness." The shadow cooed tightening the embrace. "Let yourself be consumed by the empty mass"

The boy nodded casting on last glance towards the mirror. He smiled at his reflection and fell further. He closed his eyes and the black mass smiled and consumed him.

"Let the rage consume you, control you, become you" he continued. The boy smiled insanely and fell in.

* * *

><p>"Mattie! Mattie! Wake up Bro!" Mathew woke up to his brother cries.<p>

"What Alfred?" he asked annoyed.

"Come one Mattie! Were gonna be late for the meeting!" Alfred said as he pulled on Mathew's arm.

"I'm going!" He yelled at his brother and waved a hand in dismissal. Alfred whimpered before leaving the room.

Mathew lifted his body groggily and began to get ready for yet another World Meeting. Once he finished his morning routine he checked himself in the mirror much to Alfred's complaints. He stared at his reflection for a moment before smiling widely.

_Let the rage consume you, control you, become you…_

His eyes flashed red as grabbed his prized metal hockey stick and made his way down stairs. Alfred was seated impatiently on his couch watching the television.

_Let the rage consume you, control you, become you…_

"Oh Dear Brother~"

* * *

><p>"You did what!" The shadow laughed.<p>

"He deserved it" Mathew retorted as he sat in front of the mirror once again. He began licking a small amount of red substance from his finger tips. He cringed at the taste much to the shadow's amusement.

"He tastes horrible." Mathew commented.

"Well he was always a bit spoiled."The shadow laughed before wrapping his arms around Mathew possessively.

"Well I'd like to welcome you to my side." He said embracing Mathew. Mathew didn't hug back but simply stared at his reflection. His smiled grew wide and his eye's glowed a dangerous red.

"Thanks, I think I'm gonna like it here."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go.<strong>

**A dead Alfred and a Snapped Canada falling into the dark side of him. :D  
>I quite like it hope ya do too~ <strong>

**Plz Review it makes Mathew Happy!**

**You would want to anger him,right...?**


End file.
